Weihnachten bei den Weasleys
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Wenn die Weasleys sich über Jahre hinweg zerstritten haben, kann es beim ersten gemeinsamen Weihnachten so einige Überraschungen geben.


Weihnachten bei den Weasleys

Es war ein kalter, verschneiter Tag, als der Mann vor dem Fuchsbau auftauchte. Mit raschen Schritten ging er auf das Haus zu in welchem er seine Kindheit verbracht hatte. Der Mann, mit den halblangen roten Haaren, den vielen Tattoos und Narben war niemand anderes als Charlie Weasley. Das letzte Mal, dass er hier war, war vor fünf Jahren. Vor fünf Jahren hatte er erfahren was seine Eltern getan hatten und hatte seitdem kein einziges Mal mehr einen Fuß in den Fuchsbau gesetzt. Jetzt war er doch wieder hier...und der einzige Grund dafür war seine Frau. Sie hatte ihn gebeten seine Familie zu Weihnachten einzuladen...seine gesamte Familie. Er klopfte also und nach einigen Sekunden wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Charlie!" Molly Weasley stürzte sich auf ihren Sohn und umarmte ihn. „Komm rein...du erfrierst ja sonst noch hier draußen." Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Wohnzimmer, wo auch sein Vater war. Dieser stand auf und begrüßte seinen zweitältesten Sohn sogleich.  
„Warum hast du dich so lange nicht mehr sehen lassen?", wollte seine Mutter nach der Begrüßung sofort wissen. „Ich hatte meine Gründe dafür.", antwortete er mit einer Kühle in der Stimme, die er zuletzt vor fünf Jahren an den Tag gelegt hatte. „Jedenfalls bin ich nur hier um euch zu Weihnachten einzuladen.", erklärte er seinen Eltern. „Danke, das ist wirklich nett von dir.", lächelte Mr. Weasley, doch Charlie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, hätte ich euch nicht eingeladen. Aber ich kann meiner Frau nun mal keinen Wunsch abschlagen." „Deiner Frau? Du bist verheiratet?!" „Ja, seit vier Jahren." Molly Weasley konnte es nicht fassen. „Und du hast deine Familie nicht eingeladen?!" „Doch. Jeder der willkommen war, war auch da!", erklärte er. „Genau wie zur Taufe von unseren beiden Kindern." Molly Weasley ließ das Glas fallen, welches sie gerade in der Hand hatte. „Du hast Kinder?" Arthur Weasley war geschockt. „Ja, eine Tochter, Rose, und einen Sohn, Liam,...und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, meine Familie wartet auf mich!", erklärte er, verließ das Haus und war mit einem Knall verschwunden.

Als er vor seinem Haus wieder auftauchte, musste er lächeln. Aus dem Inneren konnte er fröhliches Lachen hören und kaum hatte er das Haus betreten, stieg ihm auch schon der verführerische Duft von frisch gebackenen Keksen in die Nase. Mit schnellen Schritten war er in der Küche, wo seine Frau und seine Tochter gerade Plätzchen in Rentierform ausstachen. „Mhmm...das riecht gut.", sagte er und wollte sich einen der bereits fertigen Zimtsterne nehmen, als seine Frau ihm auf die Finger schlug. „Hände weg! Die sind nicht für jetzt!" „Aber Liebes..." „Nein, Charles Weasley. Und da brauchst du mich auch nicht mit diesem Welpenblick anschauen. Du weißt, dass der nicht funktioniert." Ihr Blick wurde weicher und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht, bevor sie ihrem Mann einen Kuss gab. „Aber du könntest mal nach Liam sehen..." Ihr jüngster Sohn, William, benannt nach seinem Onkel, schlief noch in seinem Zimmer. Ohne seinen Mittagsschlaf wäre der Kleine am Abend unausstehlich.

Er ging also nach oben wo er auch schon gleich von Zeus und Apollo begrüßt wurde. Zeus und Apollo waren ihre beiden Hausdrachen...im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Charlie hatte von einer neuen Drachenzüchtung erfahren und sich sogleich zwei der Drachen ins Haus geholt. Sie waren ungefähr so groß wie Hunde, doch sie konnten beide Feuer spucken und waren ziemlich intelligent. Aber das wichtigste war...sie waren seiner kleinen Familie loyal ergeben. Die beiden passten immer auf Liam und Rose auf und ließen die Kinder auch ab und zu auf ihrem Rücken sitzen. Von seiner Frau hatten die Drachen auch ihre Namen bekommen. Zeus und Apollo waren in irgendeiner Muggelserie zwei Wachhunde, weshalb die Namen auch wunderbar passten.

Er streichelte die beiden kurz und ging dann in das Zimmer seines Sohnes. Dieser lag noch in seinem Bett, war jedoch wach und strahlte als er seinen Vater erblickte. „Hey, mein Kleiner...", grinste Charlie und nahm seinen Sohn auf den Arm, woraufhin dieser freudig quietschte. „Na komm...wir gehen zu deiner Mummy und zu deiner Schwester..."  
Er nahm seinen Sohn mit in die Küche und die beiden Drachen folgten ihm.  
„Schau mal, Daddy!", verlangte seine Tochter und zeigte auf ein Blech voller ausgestanzter Rentiere. „Die sind wirklich gut geworden.", wurde sie auch schon von ihrem Vater gelobt, bevor er Liam an seine Frau weiter gab und das Blech in den Ofen schob.

"Können wir jetzt Frosty bauen gehen?", fragte Rose ganz lieb und Charlie lachte. "Geh dich warm anziehen, dann können wir deinen Lieblingsschneemann bauen gehen." Sofort rannte das Mädchen nach oben und Charlie grinste seine Frau an. "Das nächste Mal gehst du raus...du hast ihr die Geschichte von Frosty schließlich erzählt!"  
Seine Frau hingegen lachte nur, ging einen alten Schal, Kohlen und einen alten Hut holen, den sie verzauberte, damit der Schneemann zum Leben erwachte, wenn Rose ihm den Hut aufsetzen würde. Charlie hingegen zog sich warm an. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen den Winter hätte...nein, er ging gerne mit seiner Frau durch den verschneiten Wald. Bei Rose hingegen sah die Sache anders aus. Jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Schneemann bauen wollte, waren sie und Charlie vollkommen durchgefroren und nass vom Pappschnee. Pulverschnee war ihm da wirklich lieber. Aber für seine kleine Prinzessin wurde er alles tun. "Daddy, komm!", rief auch schon das rothaarige Mädchen, nahm sich die Sachen für den Schneemann und zog ihren Vater nach draußen in die Kälte.

Am Heiligabend kam Hermione gerade aus der Küche, als es auch schon klingelte. Sie öffnete die Tür und lächelte. „Fleur, Bill, kommt rein!" Ihre Nichte Victoire war bereits an ihr vorbei geflitzt um Rose gleich zu begrüßen und Hermione sah lächelnd auf die beiden kleinen Mädchen. Charlie kam gerade, mit dem Wein für das Abendessen, aus dem Keller und begrüßte seinen Bruder und seine Schwägerin auch gleich. „Hallo, ihr beiden..." Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Nach und nach trafen immer mehr Weasleys ein. Percy mit Audrey und ihren Kindern, Fred und George mit Angelina und Katie, Ron mit seiner Frau Evelyn, und natürlich Ginny und Harry samt Kindern.  
Die Kinder hatten sich schnell von den Erwachsenen abgesondert, spielten in einer Ecke oder kletterten auf Zeus und Apollo herum, die mal wieder ziemlich starke Nerven bewiesen. Einzig Liam war noch zu klein und blieb deshalb lieber bei Hermione.

Punkt 18 Uhr klingelte es schließlich. Charlie seufzte. „Das werden dann wohl Mum und Dad sein..." Und damit ging er zur Tür.  
„Isch verste'e nischt, war'um du sie üb'er'aupt ein'ge'lad'en 'ast...", wandte sich Fleur an Hermione. Die beiden Frauen waren beste Freundinnen geworden...die Abneigung gegen Molly Weasley verband offenbar. „Sie gehören zur Familie und wir können uns alle ja nicht immer so verhalten..."; erklärte die brünette Hexe und dachte an den Tag zurück, der ihr Leben verändert hatte.

*Flashback*  
Molly Weasley hatte wie eine verrückte in der Küche getobt. Das Ministerium hätte Ron, Harry und Hermione sofort als Auroren im leitenden Dienst aufgenommen, aber nur wenn sie alle zusammen dahin gegangen wären. Hermione jedoch hatte ihr halbes Leben gegen dunkle Zauberer gekämpft und hatte nicht vor damit fortzufahren, weshalb sie sich geweigert hatte. Und so mussten Harry und Ron erst durch eine Prüfung, welche Ron nicht bestand. Molly Weasley war darüber so außer sich, dass ihr Ronnie-Spätzchen nicht seinen Traumberuf bekam, und das alles nur wegen Hermione, dass sie die junge Hexe aus dem Fuchsbau verbannte. Laut Mollys Worten sollte sie sich nie wieder blicken lassen. Und Arthur Weasley stand nur daneben und sagte nichts. Hermione hatte also zum zweiten Mal ihre Familie verloren, nachdem ihre Eltern in Australien bei einem Unfall getötet wurden.

Ron hingegen hatte sich bei Hermione für das Verhalten seiner Mutter entschuldigt und war mittlerweile ein Quidditchstar, welcher die Chudley Cannons zu einem der führenden Teams der englischen Liga gemacht hatte. Harry war mittlerweile Leiter der Aurorenzentrale und hatte sich das selbst erarbeitet. Und Hermione...sie war nach Rumänien gegangen, war Heilerin für Drachen geworden und hatte die wahre Liebe in Charlie Weasley gefunden.

*Flashback Ende*

Jetzt standen Molly und Arthur Weasley also vor ihrer Tür und hörten glückliche Stimmen und Weihnachtslieder aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Charlie...", wurde er von seiner Mutter begrüßt. „Das wünsche ich euch auch." Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und führte seine Eltern dann ins Wohnzimmer. „Ach ja, Mum, Dad...ihr kennt doch sicher noch Hermione...meine Frau!" Diese erhob sich elegant von dem Sofa und ging mit einem Lächeln zu Molly. „Fröhliche Weihnachten...", wünschte Hermione Weasley ihrer Schwiegermutter. Im Hintergrund konnte man Fleur grinsen sehen. Ja, Molly Weasley war zum ersten Mal in ihrem ganzen Leben sprachlos.


End file.
